3DXchange 6 Pipeline
Почему именно 3DXchange 6 Pipeline, а не предыдущие версии? Потому что здесь все возможности (FBX и т д) Reallusion iClone 3DXchange 6.21.0917.1 Pipeline 3DXchange — инструмент для преобразования и редактирования 3D-моделей, обогащающий 3D-контентом iClone. Импортирует модели из 3ds, OBJ, Google SKP или FBX, и подготавливает их для использования в iClone. Импортирует анимированные персонажи из формата FBX и конвертирует их в модели iClone с анимацией. Экспортирует модели iClone в формат OBJ для редактирования, лепки и дорисовки в таких программах, как Zbrush, Photoshop, SketchUp, Blender, 3DSMax, Maya и многие другие. -------------------------------------------- Максимальный доступ к лучшему контенту путем импорта бесплатных 3D-моделей из Google 3D Warehouse или популярных моделей персонажей из библиотек DAZ3D и Poser. 3DXchange объединяет лучшие 3D-модели для iClone. Особенности : • 3DXchange — полезная утилита от компании Reallusion для конвертирования и преобразования в режиме реального времени файлов 3DS, OBJ, или SKP в файлы для использования в программе iClone 2 и выше. • 3DXchange может быть использована для легкого преобразования библиотек существующих моделей в VNS (родной 3D формат iClone) , что позволяет тысячам iClone кинематографистам обмениваться и просматривать материалы, делать их более доступными. • 3DXchange позволяет использовать 3D объекты и модели из банков внешних приложений, таких, как DAZ 3D, Zbrush, 3D Studio Max, Maya, Google Sketchup, TurboSquid и Renderosity, и может импортировать в iClone все необходимое для создания виртуального мира: реквизит, аксессуары, 3D сцены, 3D-персонажи, одежда, ландшафты, библиотека движений.. • Утилита позволяет использовать мощнейшую библиотеку Google 3D Warehouse, куда заходить нужно не из утилиты (так как мы помним предостережения ZeuS : закрыть доступ в интернет с помощью Firewall.) Reallusion iClone 3DXchange 6.21.0917.1 Pipeline Reallusion iClone 3DXchange 6.21.0917.1 Pipeline 3DXchange is a robust, streamlined conversion and editing tool that connects iClone to a universe of 3D content. Users are able to import bi-ped, animated skin-bone characters and their animations for use in iClone. They can also export iClone characters and animations to external 3D applications and video game engines. Moreover, 3DXchange 6 is enhanced with an optimized conversion performance and editing environment, ensuring that you an even faster and better user experience! What’s New in 3DXchange 6: • Large Model Conversion (OBJ) 3DXchange 6 has Improved stability, allowing models with up to 1,280,000 faces to be imported smoothly. High-polygon OBJ models are now imported much faster than before! • Merge Identical The Merge Identical feature gives users a big performance boost over 3D models composed with multiple meshes sharing identical materials. By combining mesh nodes sharing the same materials into one object, 3DXchange 6 greatly reduces repetitive draw calls for a better real-time performance. (This feature only support .skp files, other formats will be included for later updates.) • Interactive Lighting & Scene Mode Selection 3DXchange 6 provides 4 different scene modes for users to preview the converted model with enhanced visual preferences. Just like iClone, you can hold the "/ " key to intuitively adjust the light angle for better observation of model details. • Scene Tree Show / Hide Often, you will have both 3DXchange and iClone open on the same desktop. The Scene Tree on/off toggle gives users flexibility in maximizing the 3D view size while keeping a minimized window scale. • Smooth LipSync 2.0 — Phoneme Pairs Get away from jumpy, artificial, one-sound-to-one-shape lip-syncing. It’s time to give all your 3D characters a more natural talk with this newly introduced phoneme pairing solution. With greatly enhanced mouth movements governed by pairing 8 lip-dental shapes, 7 tongue positions, and mouth width, blended in varied time curves to represent more natural transitions between 240 possible phoneme combinations. The new lip mapping system will be supported in 3DXchange 6.2. • Direct Access to Free 3D Assets in Sketchup 3D Warehouse The most classic and exciting feature of 3DXchange, is that it allows you to get free access to millions of 3D models for prop and scene creation. Now 3DXchange 6 is compatible with all versions of Sketchup files. Simply import any file downloaded from 3D Warehouse, without the hassle of prior format conversion using Sketchup. • Support External Tools in the Latest Version Whether you’re indulging in game development, model build-up, CG design, or motion creation, 3DXchange has been updated to support external tools, to ensure that you enjoy these up-to-date functions. Reallusion iClone 3DXchange 6.21.0917.1 Pipeline Reallusion iClone 3DXchange 6.21.0917.1 Pipeline ОС: Windows XP / Vista / 7 / 8 / 10 Язык интерфейса: English Лечение: в комплекте Размер файла: 159 Mb Скачать Reallusion iClone 3DXchange 6.21.0917.1 Pipeline http://nnm.me/blogs/spiker20/reallusion-iclone-3dxchange-6-21-0917-1-pipeline/ http://www.reallusion.com/iClone/3DXchange.html# iCL3DXchange-6.21.rar - http://dfiles.ru/files/om5c529ep